Till Death Us Do Part
by Smickan
Summary: Till death us do part. It's never sounded so final as it does now.


_One shot – not so much fluff…._

**Till Death Us Do Part**

_I'll never forget that moment I first laid eyes on you. You were standing in the front office, and I was hiding shyly behind Gina, trying not to stand out too obviously, wondering just what I'd let myself for. You looked up, smiled and shook my hand, welcoming me to "The Mad House." And that was it. Right at that moment. I fell, hook line and sinker._

_You shared a few words with Gina, playfully teasing her, she admonished you with a smirk and sent you packing, all the while telling me not to take you seriously, and that I'd get used to it. She introduced me to Marilyn and Tony and showed me around the rest of the station, insisting I'd soon find my way around and to ask if I needed anything. I didn't think she'd approve if I asked for your phone number, so I just smiled and nodded, going back to Marilyn, trying to concentrate on what she was showing me, not keep looking to the door each time it opened._

_Later that day I met Mickey, I know you didn't always approve of how we were, and I know you warned him off a few times, but you never had anything to worry about. There was only one man in the world for me, and I'd found him. It was you, Dale. The relief and a few of the CID officers went out for a drink after work, and Mickey invited me along, and I followed, sticking close to you, hoping against hope I wasn't showing out. Once we reached the pub, Tony and Dan stumped up for the first round, and I sat myself between you and Mickey, listening to the easy banter around me, thinking how I was going to enjoy working in Sun Hill. Everyone seemed so friendly and welcoming, even the senior ranks, Gina joining us later, walking through to a round of jokes about moths in wallets, giving as good as she got back._

_The first time I felt completely accepted and at home was a week after that night, back at the pub, this time heading in the direction of the toilets with Amber and Leela. Leela had finished and headed back to the bar, leaving me inside with Amber, gossiping. Once we'd finished, Amber dragged me back outside, only to find ourselves confronted by four large city type blokes, all leering and drooling over us. We tried to excuse ourselves, but they moved to block our way, offering drinks and lifts home, all completely bladdered._

"_You heard what the ladies said." You stood up behind the largest one, Tony, Mickey and Dan behind you. "They ain't interested."_

"_What's it gotta do with you?" he scoffed in return. "We're just offering –"_

"_They ain't interested." You stepped forward, eyeing him off, "Come on girls." You gestured, glaring at the men, all of whom appeared to back off, leaving Amber and me room to get past, smiling gratefully at you. You rested your hands on my shoulders, following behind me, "You alright, Chaz?" you asked softly, causing me to nod and blush, turning more beetroot as your arm dropped lazily around my shoulder, guiding me back to the table. You left it there as we sat down, giving me the opportunity to shuffle a little closer and rest my hand on your thigh, my head lolling against your shoulder, my confidence growing by the second._

"_Don't they make a lovely couple." Tony had chuckled, causing me to grin and look up. You looked down and smiled softly, before smirking as the others started to mock gently, leaning your head further down, before our lips met, sealing everything I'd wanted since joining, proving it was right. My arms joined around your neck, returning the kiss softly and gently, practically melting against you as your arms locked around my waist, causing Gina to pass comment, smirking._

"_You want to go somewhere quieter?" You asked as we finally parted for breath. I grinned and nodded, gathering my bag and jacket, before smirking as your hand met mine and we left the pub to a chorus of wolf whistles and innuendo about policemen's truncheons._

_That night was one I'd never forget, you were so gentle and caring, calming any fears I had. You were tender and yet so …'thorough', making everything seem as second nature, even the morning after had no awkwardness around it, waking up beside you felt so natural, as did each gentle touch and sign of affection after. Even after getting into work that morning, you took the jokes and comments from the others good-naturedly, rolling your eyes as they laughed, before starting the briefing and cutting them off, showing just who was in charge..._

_You have given me a love I never imagined possible, and I want to carry it on for now and always. You are such a special person, Dale, the way you reach out to all who you met and even to perfect strangers who need help._

_

* * *

_Rebecca Smith stood behind her father, watching his hands tremble as he read through the piece of paper he was holding, biting her lip as she watched tears fall from his already red sore looking eyes. "Dad?" 

Smithy jumped and looked up, quickly wiping his eyes as he looked up. "Becca?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"…Are you alright?" She asked quietly, knowing it was the stupidest question she'd asked in a long time.

"Er, yeah…" Smithy looked up, almost seeming surprised at the concern in her eyes, "You look just like your mother like that…" he said quietly, smiling sadly.

Rebecca shifted awkwardly, smiling tightly, before all but throwing herself at him, burying herself in her father's arms. "Jack's up…" she said quietly, balling her hands in the material of Smithy's shirt to try and stop herself from crying. "I gave him his breakfast and he's watching TV…"

"Good girl..." Smithy kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, knowing the house would usually be filled with the sound of Rebecca and Jack fighting over the remote, the breakfast cereal, the settee – all the usual Saturday morning sounds. Charlie would come in, take the remote and switch the TV off, standing in front of it with her hands on her hips threatening to make them clean their rooms if they didn't calm down and let their father sleep. They'd begrudgingly agree, Rebecca moving off to the computer, Jack picking his football up, both children easily appeased. He couldn't believe the contrast to how it was this morning, the house was deathly silent, Jack had barely moved from his room, Rebecca had stuck close to him that past week, going with him to each appointment he'd had to make, the funeral directors, the hospital, even into the station.

Rebecca had tried to stay strong for her father and brother, trying to keep the house going, trying to keep them both fed and clean as neither showed an ability to want to do it themselves. She'd stood over them as they'd picked at the meals she'd made, making sure they ate at least some of it, before clearing up, wanting to keep herself busy. Going into the station had finally given her the chance to release some of the hurt she felt inside and gave her a chance to cry and cling to Gina and let her comfort her as the fourteen year old child she was, not as the substitute wife and mother she'd tried to become.

Charlie's death was by no means a surprise. She'd become worse over the past few months, but still wanted to keep herself busy, still wanted to do her work around the house, and in her credit, she'd managed to. It took her longer, and knocked her for six, forcing her to spend the evenings in bed, cuddled up to Smithy, and/or one or both of the children watching television, or talking, reminiscing over happier times before Charlie had become ill, the children often spending the night, especially Rebecca, snuggled in between both parents as they slept.

In the past month, Charlie's health had dramatically worsened. It became a struggle for her to stay awake as the cancer progressed, and she took to wearing a hat, even in the house, to cover the loss of her hair, especially when visitors arrived.

Smithy had been adamant that he didn't need outside help, that he could manage – and the children were every bit as strong willed as their father, Jack even slamming the door in the face of a social services carer who wouldn't take the hint. The only person able to get through to him had been Gina, who'd spent a lot of time at the house, helping out in more ways than Smithy had thought possible.

"Dad!" Jack stood in front of him, startling him from his thoughts. He glanced up, taking in the expression on his sons face, reaching out for him. Jack sat beside Smithy, letting him wrap his free arm around him, one hand closing around his sisters, who had her head turned into Smithy's shoulder and was crying softly. "Bec…" he sighed, looking up as Smithy pulled both children towards him, holding them tightly, the silence only broken by Rebecca's soft sniffles.

* * *

_I remember trying to pinch myself on the morning of our wedding, trying to prove to myself I wasn't dreaming, that it was really happening, that we were getting married. I'd weathered plenty of jokes from the girls about taming Super Sarge, and from Tony and the others about getting you to commit. Even though they were jokes, they scared me, making me wonder if it they were right, if I'd get there and you'd come to your senses, but you were there. You looked so handsome as you stood at the bottom of the aisle, fiddling with your sleeves and cufflinks, eyeing Nick off as he stood beside you, cracking jokes, grinning cheekily as you swore at him, before telling you off for swearing in a church._

_I'd never felt so happy as I walked down to you, it wasn't the day, or the thought of the party after, it was knowing that after the service, we'd made the ultimate commitment. We were husband and wife, and 'Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.'_

_Little did we know that day, that someone else was waiting to make their appearance. Finding out about Rebecca put the icing on the cake. I knew we hadn't seriously talked about having children, and finding out on honeymoon, I was petrified of telling you, in case you thought I'd trapped you in to marriage, but you immediately put me at ease, as always, your face lit up as I showed you the test, the grin was enough to get rid of any fears, and that night will go down as one of the best in my life, laying beside you, planning names for the baby, and a whole football team of mini Smiths._

_Two years after Rebecca, she was followed by Jack. Finding out I was carrying Jack was a complete surprise, so much had been happing what with work, and one thing in another, it was a welcome relief to find out. As soon as you knew he was a boy, there was no stopping you – West Ham's gift shop didn't know what had hit them, West Ham romper, coat, bib, changing mat, bottle… Even Rebecca ended up with the toddler mini kit – which she wore proudly each time she went out with you…_

_16 years on, and we're still as strong as ever, with two beautiful children. I'm so proud of you, of all of you, carry on grabbing your chances with both hands, who knows when it'll be too late. I have no regrets, everything I've done, that we've done, I've loved every minute, we've had so many adventures and experienced so much, and I've loved every minute of it, every second of being part of our family._

_The way you've all dealt with my illness, amazes and astounds me, it's as though you all understand it far better than I can. You have been here for me in good times and bad, I know you must be breaking inside and yet you were still always there for me with such comfort, understanding and love. I don't want to leave you. I need you and love you all desperately. I will never understand why I have to go now, so prematurely and I can only pray that we will be able to live out our dreams together someday. It is breaking my heart to know that I am dying and there's nothing anyone can do to reverse it, but the thought of being reunited with you all someday makes it all a little easier._

_I have always loved all three of you with all my heart, and will continue to. I will be around you always; I will be with you as you take each step in life, when you get promotions, graduate, birthdays, Christmases, I will never leave any of you. I want you all to have great lives, full of love and happiness. No one deserves it more. We will be together again someday, and I will wait for you in heaven looking down, guiding and loving you forever._

_All my love,_

_Mum xx_


End file.
